Modular thermoplastic floor tiles have been developed for use as athletic playing surfaces. In general, modular thermoplastic floor systems are less expensive to install and maintain than most conventional athletic surfaces, such as hardwood floors. Additionally, modular thermoplastic tiles have many beneficial properties which make them suitable for athletic playing surfaces. For example, thermoplastic floor tiles have good impact absorption properties which reduce the risk of injury to players. For these reasons, modular thermoplastic floor systems are steadily gaining popularity.
Examples of modular floor tiles are disclosed in the patents to Kotler, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,930,286 and 4,860,510; Menconi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,779; and Forlenza, U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,987. Modular floor tiles are also shown in two design patents to Swanson et al., U.S. Pat. No. Des. 274,948 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 274,588. Each of the aforementioned patents discloses a modular thermoplastic tile for athletic playing surfaces. These prior art tiles comprise a rectangular support grid composed of intersecting cross members and interlocking members for interlocking adjacent tiles. A common form of interlocking member used in prior art floor tiles comprises a series of coupling loops projecting from two sides of the support grid which are engaged by posts formed along the remaining two sides of the support grid.
While modular thermoplastic tiles make an excellent playing surface for athletics, there are nevertheless some minor problems. One problem is that painted lines on the surface of the tile do not adhere very well. Over time, the painted lines may peel or rub-off. Another problem is that the top surface of the floor tile becomes scuffed, thus detracting from the appearance of the tile. Scuffing, however, does not effect the performance of the tile.
Some attempts have been made in the past to solve the aforementioned problems by using different materials to make the tiles. Unfortunately, there are few, if any, materials which can meet all of the requirements. For example, materials which are resistant to scuffing or which accept paints well generally lack the impact absorption and friction characteristics needed for the tiles. Therefore, there is a need for a new design for a modular tile which retains the good impact absorption and friction characteristics of tiles currently being manufactured but which is more resistant to scuffing and which accepts painted lines more readily.